Entwined
by BiNeko
Summary: OneShot yaoi lemon. young Sesshoumaru and young InuYasha alone in the castle. Read and review please! Sequel now up! Entwined forever.Warning:Do not read if you don't like young ppl plus sex. Young incest Yaoi.


Disclaimer: I do not own the InuYasha characters, just the fic.

A/N:This is my first lemony yaoi one-shot people! enjoy the reading!

_Entwined_

Young InuYasha, barely twelve summers old, walked through the palace's halls humming a tune his mother had taught him. He wandered the halls since he had nothing else to do today. His mother was out with his father patrolling the lands. They were to be gone for a few weeks, InuTaishou said that they needed some adult time alone. He didn't quite understand the meaning of it but he didn't care.

Since InuTaishou nor Izayoi were there, Sesshoumaru was in charge, basically, he was the lord till they came back home. InuYasha reached the gardens that was made when Sesshoumaru's mother was alive, now it was open for everyone. It had various kinds of flowers, all smelling heavenly. He prefered the sakura blossoms though, so he headed towards the tall trees and sat under the one that faced the fountain.

InuYasha could see the big fishes swiming inside the fountain and giggled when two of them were chasing. He was just a small boy, he was somewhat chubby but well built for his age. InuYasha's golden eyes sparkled with youth as his hair already reached his mid back. His small claws were hard enough so not to break during training and sharp enough to kill. He always walked bare-footed and sat with his legs outstretched in front of him. Sometimes, like now, he would hold his feet with his hands and rock back and forth with a silly grin on his youthful visage.

The suns rays cast through the branches and leaves from the towering sakura tree as he laid back against it and closed his lids half way. A contented smile etched accross his face, InuYasha let himself float to dreamland under the warmth of the sun above.

Sesshoumaru was in his father's study, signing papers in his place since he was in charge. After the last one was done, he let out a small inaudible sigh and sat back on his hauched a little. He was eight summers older than his half-brother InuYasha. His mother had died when Sesshoumaru was only three summers old. A youkai attack.

Sesshoumaru's form was more child-like. He was smaller and looked more innocent. His eyes still held some warmth but the cruelty still lived inside. His form was lean and muscular from training. Claws as deadly as supposed to and he could draw poison from them, randering his claws deadlier. His grace could rival a god's as his skin was flawless and ivory. His hair a snowy white that made the coldest winter jealous and his eyes a flashing gold that could pierce one's soul.

Sesshoumaru was very powerful indeed. He had no weekness. Safe for one. InuYasha. His younger half-brother of which he held desire for. He would find himself waking with a painful ache in his loins in the morning as he lusts for his brother. Sesshoumaru would then call in a concubine and relieve himself of the tension. Never had he felt as such. When he first saw the whelp, he was disgusted but underneath it all, a bubbling curiosity nagged at him mercilessly.

Curiosity for this strange new being. For his crossed species. Sesshoumaru shook his head and went out of the study. Instinctively, he lifted his nose upward slightly and sniffed for his half-brother. He was in the garden. Sesshoumaru slowly made his way to where he knew InuYasha would be in the garden. When he saw him, leaning against the tree, Sesshoumaru couldn't breath right. He was so beautiful, sleeping so carefree. A small butterfly flew close to his face as it's wings touched the delicate skin there.

Right then, Sesshoumaru wished he was that butterfly so he could touch the boy's flawless skin. He took silent steps towards him and crouched next to the sleeping hanyou. InuYasha's head fell to the side and onto Sesshoumaru's chest. He found the feeling wonderful, it made him feel warm. Slowly, so as not to wake the pup, Sesshoumaru slid his arms around his waist and underneath his knees and craddled him fully to his chest.

As he got up with him, Sesshoumaru noticed his brother sniffing his scent. Then he whispered in contentment.

"Sesshoumaru...so...warm...soft...i love you..." Sesshoumaru stiffened and his eyes widen in shock.

Did he hear right? Did InuYasha really love him? Or was it just a dream? Sesshoumaru shook it from his head and went to his room still holding the sleeping half-demon to his chest possessively. He slid the shoji door open with his foot and entered then closed the door shut safely. Sesshoumaru made his way to his futon and sat down, his back leaning on the wall. He placed InuYasha sideways onto his lap and closed his eyes to join him in sleep.

A few hours later, InuYasha stirred and blinked. Where was he? He felt so comfortable. This wasn't his room, in fact, he never saw this room before. He idly noticed arms lazily wrapping his small frame and looked up to see who was holding him. A small gasp escaped him as he recognized his older brother's sleeping face. Carefully, InuYasha tried to reluctantly leave his warmth so that he wouldn't die when he woke up. But he felt his arms hold him tighter and a growl vibrated from the demon.

"Hn, stay...InuYasha...sleep..." Were the whispered words from Sesshoumaru.

InuYasha shook the shock hazed from his mind and layed his head on Sesshoumaru's chest and nuzzled his throat affectionally. He couldn't sleep anymore so he just enjoyed this time in the arms of the man he loved. After what seemed like minutes, but were hours, Sesshoumaru started to stir. The sun was down long ago, it was pitch black and only the moon's glow illuminated the room. InuYasha looked up to Sesshoumaru's face and waited until he opened his eyes.

Sesshoumaru woke and slowly opened his eyes to see the matching pair of his brother's looking at him innocently. He looked so beautiful still, the moon's light whispered against his skin and made him look like he was glowing. Beautiful. In every sun ups and downs Sesshoumaru had lived, he had never gazed upon one such as he. So gorgeous yet so young and fragile. So innocent and beautiful. He wanted him. He wanted to keep him always. Like a caged bird but knew he couldn't. Not InuYasha. He also wanted his love and adoration, as much as he wanted to give him the same. Maybe he could show him how much he cared.

InuYasha bit his lip between his fangs and drew blood as he regarded Sesshoumaru closely. He was afraid he might punish him or accuse him of invading his room. Actually, he had no idea how he came here. Again, InuYasha wondered how he came to be in his lap like this. He looked down at Sesshoumaru's chest, a small childish frown marring his face in thought. He could not recall coming here. And he knew he was not a sleep walker. InuYasha's scent became tainted with fear as he pushed lightly at Sesshoumaru's chest for support so he could get up.

The arms around him held InuYasha tighter as he was brought back closer to the ethereal body of Sesshoumaru's. He looked up in astonishement at Sesshoumaru's golden gaze and waited for his next move. Sesshoumaru leaned down and licked the blood that had slid down InuYasha's chin then nibbled and licked at one of his dog ears.

"Beautiful. You are so beautiful InuYasha. I want you. All of you." Sesshoumaru purred in his sensitive white ear.

InuYasha shuddered at the want and mighty lust he felt from his brother. Idly, he slid his arms around his older brother's neck and pressed his hips to his, unknowing to the sensation that that simple action brought to the full demon against his body. Sesshoumaru growled and bit hard on the ear, making it bleed. InuYasha gasped as Sesshoumaru bit him and lapped the blood greedily.

"Will you let me take you?" Sesshoumaru asked in a husky whisper.

InuYasha's eyes became clouded as he nodded.

"Yes"

Sesshoumaru growled slightly and lowered the pup to the futon. He slid his own haori off his shoulders and took care of InuYasha's next. Even in his youth, InuYasha was muscular and very appealing to the eye. He felt the tinny hands of the hanyou trace his chest muscle in facination and leaned into the touch purring. InuYasha flicked one of Sesshoumaru's nipples and heard him hiss. He watched his face as his eyes were closed in bliss and flicked the nipple again. Sesshoumaru took another hissing breath as he did so and arched his back forward more.

They hips were against one another's as he arched so. InuYasha decided to try something else then. He leaned forward and licked the nipple. Sesshoumaru moaned and he could feel his hard member pressing harder in InuYasha's stomach in want. He shuddered in anticipation then. Grounding his hips farther up, InuYasha bit down hard on his nipple. Sesshoumaru groaned and pressed his head closer to him. InuYasha smiled then and licked at his chest like a puppy.

Sesshoumaru tweaked his ears some. He couldn't believe the sensations the pup was giving him. He wanted him badly. He reached down and pulled the rest of his haori off him. InuYasha's small member was growing hard as well. Sesshoumaru pried InuYasha off from his chest so he could concentrate on the task at hand. Slowly, Sesshoumaru licked down InuYasha stomach and nipped at his hips. He licked around his member.

Sesshoumaru grasped the small erection in his hand and squeezed. InuYasha's eyes widen as he let out a loud moan. Sesshoumaru smirked and licked the tip while he looked at his face. InuYasha closed his eyes tightly as he moaned once more. He was still innocent and a child. He had never experienced these sensations before. He felt Sesshoumaru lick up his length then take him all into his mouth. It was so hot, so wonderful.

Sesshoumaru loved the taste his brother had. After a few tentative licks of his length, he took him all in and sucked as hard he could and nipped then blew and sucked again. He watched the writhing InuYasha and had to hold him down with his hand as he thrust into his mouth. When he came, Sesshoumaru lapped everything up and wanted more of him. He started sucking the pup once more. When InuYasha came, he felt himself release his own seed inside his bottom part haori and shuddered.

InuYasha layed panting under him, his eyes half closed in lust as his watched his older half-brother take him with his mouth once more. Sesshoumaru growled in appreciation as InuYasha screamed his name loudly. InuYasha tangled his hands in his youthful older half-brother and he felt another climax coming. He watched as Sesshoumaru licked and sucked, nipped and blew over his most private place.

He watched as he reached down and pulled his haori fully off. Sesshoumaru gave one last hard suck at him and InuYasha came. Sesshoumaru moaned as he cumed all over his face and hand while he himself released once more on the floor. He licked InuYasha clean and slid over the small body he was about to invade soon. InuYasha panted and pulled Sesshoumaru down to his face and kissed him. He wanted to taste himself. His small innocent tongue forced past Sesshoumaru's lips and fought with his. InuYasha's remaing seed was swallowed by himself as he kissed him with need.

InuYasha reached down and grasped the much larger member his brother sported and heard him moan in pure pleasure. InuYasha pushed on Sesshoumaru's shoulder to tell him to flip and he did just that. He slid down his muscular body, occasionally licking and nipping and licked at the head of Sesshoumaru's large erection. Sesshoumaru bucked and moaned. Doing as he did before, he started pulling him inside his mouth and sucked. He kept doing so until Sesshoumaru thrust upwards, moaned and released his seed down InuYasha's throat. The amount was almost enough to make him gag but he swallowed anyway.

When he was sure he was clean, he looked up at Sesshoumaru and was pulled upwards to meet his lips. Sesshoumaru ground his hips to InuYasha's and their groins touched. They both moaned and pressed harder. Sesshoumaru slid his hands down and squeezed his brother's ass tightly and heard him moan. He flipped them so he was on top. Sesshoumaru looked down at InuYasha and stared into his eyes. He brought his hand up and stroked his cheek lovingly as he leaned into the touch.

"This will hurt koi."

InuYasha nodded.

"I want you inside my body, it burns, i need you, now!"

Sesshoumaru nodded and reached for a small vial with scented oil in it. He poured some liquid in his hand and lathered his engorged member with it then slid a finger inside InuYasha's tight, untainted entrance. InuYasha shuddered and looked down at his brother's erection. That's when he realised with his eyes open wide. He was too big, it wouldn't fit.

"Sesshoumaru! You won't fit in me!"

"Shh, little brother, this Sesshoumaru will fit inside you. Worry not, just enjoy."

He worked his finger inside of his tight passage and moaned. He was so small. He slipped another finger then another and lastly the fourth one. He streched the unused muscle as best he could and place the head of his staff to his entrance. InuYasha gasped and moaned. His erection was painful and he could feel some cum sliding down his shaft as his brother worked his tight whole. He knew Sesshoumaru was feeling the same for he released some of his delicious seed on his thigh also.

When he pressed against him, InuYasha winced and wrapped his small legs around his lover's waist. Sesshoumaru captured his youthful lips with his as he shoved his entire staff inside him. InuYasha screamed inside his mouth and sobbed. He pushed at his chest and desperetly tried to move away. Sesshoumaru grolwed and pulled him closer. He stroked his hair lovingly. InuYasha nuzzled Sesshoumaru's chest as he tried to adjust.

Sesshoumaru was trying his best not to move for he would surely hurt the pup further. He felt him move and slided some of his length in and out of his small body and knew this was his cue to start. Sesshoumaru pulled out to the head and thrust back inside, hitting InuYasha's prostate. He heard the moan he emitted and groaned. He pulled out once more and pound right back in. Both moaning and panting. Sesshoumaru kept thrusting inside InuYasha while he nipped and kissed his neck.

InuYasha was panted and moaned as he heard his brother moan and growl. He felt his thrusts become more powerful, faster. He arched and screamed his name in pure bliss. Sesshoumaru breathed his name down the side of his throat and growled before he kissed him passionetly. InuYasha was thrashing and writhing beneath him, joining his powerful thrusts with lesser ones. Their hips grounding as they both moved flesh to flesh.

InuYasha's length was trapped between their bodies, sqeezed between their stomachs. The tight hold on it made him come sooner and his seed spread accross their bodies as Sesshoumaru kept pounding hard inside of him. With a loud growl, he pulled out of InuYasha and brought him on his hands and knees than grabbed his hips violently. He thrust inside as he pulled InuYasha to him, entering his ass painfully. He growled harder as he felt his blood run down his thighs. Sesshoumaru sat up and brought InuYasha still impaled on his lap. His small frame nothing against his own as he forced him from over his hard staff then slammed him hard upon it once again only to do it again and again.

InuYasha cried out in both pain and pleasure as Sesshoumaru invaded his body further. The pain was dull against the new sensation of his very big and very hard silky rod inside his tight and hot ass. He moaned and screamed, cried out and sobbed his pleasure to the heavens. Sesshoumaru grabbed InuYasha's bouncing member and pumped him hard. He squeezed to a painful level as his slid his hand over him.

Using his other hand on his hip and the thrust of his own hips he pound inside the small frame that was his younger sibling. Hearing his name roared to the night. Sesshoumaru painfully came as his seed shot hot and fast inside the small child's body, feeling the pup's own seed shoot out and into his stroking hand. He kept on, stroking and thrusting as he did so. InuYasha was pounding his little ass into his hips to meet his large erection.

Both came once more. InuYasha kept himself over his brother's still rock-hard groin and turned in his lap. He lifted his hips and pushed down. He did so several times as he saw his brother moan and groan as his did so as well. InuYasha came painfully on his brother's chest and his shot inside his ass.

InuYasha's head collapsed on his love's chest from tiredness. His eyes closed as he listened to the breathing of his brother. They both caught their breaths slowly as they lay leaning against the wall, InuYasha still impaled by Sesshoumaru's still hard staff. When they were able to breath normally, Sesshoumaru pulled out of his brother and layed them on the futon with him on his chest. InuYasha groaned when he felt his rod being pulled out slowly.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn?"

"I love you."

"I love you too InuYasha" And they both fell to dreamland.

_**-Yuya-Sama**_


End file.
